Denied
by SyntheticEuph0ria
Summary: Starscream has been a bit "frustrated" of late and takes it out on those around him, only to end up in an...interesting...situation. Pre-movie 2007.


Title: Denied  
Author: HitokiriKurisuta  
Fandom: Transformers (2007 Movie)  
Setting: pre-Earth  
Genre: General/Humor  
Word Count: 1,812  
Rating: MA

Summary: Pre-movie 2007. One-shot. Lemon. Slash. Not romance. Starscream has been a bit "frustrated" of late and takes it out on those around him, only to end up in an…interesting…situation. Surprise pairing: Starscream/somebody.

Disclaimer: I in no way claim ownership of the show/movie/comic "Transformers" or its related characters, and I make no profit from this work of fanfiction.

* * *

Author Note: Constructive criticism is highly encouraged. I'd love for you to tell me anything you thought could have been done better, that you believe should be changed, or if I needed to put more detail somewhere. Don't be afraid to be harsh or nit-picky. If you want to go through and point out every little error you come across, by all means, please do. However, saying something like "It sucked!" will in no way help me to improve my writing…

Also, I have not read any non-fanfiction prequels (comic or novel) to the movie, so things may or may not be accurate with those.

* * *

Breem: 8.3 minutes  
Deca-cycle: roughly 3 weeks

* * *

Starscream was grumbling – and none too quietly – to himself as he trudged hurriedly through the corridors of the _Nemesis_. Nothing at _all _seemed to be going his way lately. Despite Megatron being missing for Primus knew how long, the soldiers that were _supposed _to be listening to him, as their former leader's second-in-command, simply would not submit to his authority! Sure, they would _act_ like they were loyal to him, for the most part, but someone had been drinking too much high-grade if he thought Starscream wasn't aware of all the snide remarks behind his back, the derogatory undertones, and the double-meanings.

Then there was the slightly more pressing matter at hand, which, incidentally, was the reason he was currently headed towards the command bridge. The Autobots had come up on the scanners. _Again_. Now, normally Starscream was delighted at any chance to slag Autoscum, but the fact that this had been happening frequently over the last deca-cycle or so coupled with his subordinates' lack of being, well, _subordinate_ was really beginning to grind his gears.

Of course, there was a third issue currently troubling the Air Commander which was seemingly having the bothersome effect of _amplifying_ the annoyance caused by the previous two, but this one Starscream adamantly ignored. In fact, he refused to even acknowledge to himself that it existed. However, the problem did exist and, as he persisted in not dealing with it himself, it remained, merely serving to further shorten his already infinitesimal fuse.

You see, the Seeker could interface with any mech he wanted, as he so frequently reminded himself, but he simply did not want anyone currently on board the _Nemesis_. Not that he thought them all unattractive. No, he actually thought a few, such as Blackout or Barricade, were quite appealing to the optic. However, he now found the thought of being with any one of his shipmates – _especially_ Blackout and Barricade – repulsive due to the utter amount of _slag_ they had been putting him through lately. Then, of course, there was the simple matter of being far too vain to reduce himself to something as demeaning as _self-service_. Thusly, Starscream had not had the chance to overload in quite some time. Saying that he was a bit uptight at this point would have been a massive understatement.

A sudden explosion rocked the ship slightly, and Starscream had to brace himself against the wall to keep from losing his balance. Well, that was odd; they couldn't possibly be under fire. . . The Autobots were at the very edge of scanner range less than a breem ago! In order to be close enough to shoot already, the Autobots would have had to have headed straight towards the _Nemesis_ at full-speed as soon as they noticed its presence. And that kind of behavior was simply un-Autobot.

Another explosion wracked the ship, and Starscream switched to an all-out run. He turned a corner and all but kicked Frenzy out of the way in his haste. He could hear the small Decepticon chattering wildly in indignation at his retreating form, but if they were under attack then Starscream needed to be in Command _now_. Not that he would have apologized if he had the time, anyway…

The Seeker rounded one last corner and practically flung himself onto the command bridge, immediately taking control and dishing out orders left and right. He'd be damned if some stupid Autobot vessel got the better of Air Commander Starscream!

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

The first thing he was aware of as he came back online was pain – lots and lots of aching, throbbing pain. It was coursing all through his systems in searing hot waves, making him have to fight hard to suppress a scream of agony from escaping his vocalizer. The second thing he was aware of was the pain suddenly being gone and being replaced by a pleasant sensation running up and down a seam in his inner thigh. Starscream quickly switched on his optics and tilted his head up to glare at whoever had the _audacity_ to touch him without his permission…Only to see nothing but the barren walls of the med bay. He turned his head to try and look around, but no one was there and his sudden motion had brought about the abrupt halt of the stroking feeling.

Starscream frowned. His sensor nodes must be on the fritz. He was getting all sorts of error messages and he could tell without looking at the rest of his body that he had suffered considerable damage. Now how had that happened again? Oh, yeah, now he remembered. They had fought off the Autobots without taking too many hits – the opposing commander was feisty, but his vessel relatively small – however, one of the shots had been extremely close to the command bridge and, even as the enemy made its retreat, the entire place had exploded in flames.

Apparently his pain-receptors had decided to shut themselves off of their own volition – an oddity, and one that he would have to investigate later, but for which he was thankful, nonetheless – and someone had fixed up some of the damage to his circuitry, but they hadn't had the time to do much more than repair the vital damage before leaving. Knowing his crew, he would likely be here awhile. Starscream let his head thump back on the metal examination table, shutting off his optics.

And promptly turned them back on again as the sensation of digits running across his thigh returned. He merely stared at the ceiling a moment, wondering what in the _Pit_ was going on, before looking back down at where someone _should be_ if they were doing what it felt like they were doing. The feeling stopped again as abruptly as before, but this time it immediately returned, now on his wings.

Starscream couldn't hold back the low groan as phantom hands rubbed slow circles first around the center of the wide, flat surfaces and then worked their way out towards the edges. His wings were some of the most sensitive parts of his body, and oh, _ooooh _that felt nice. A thought occurred to the Seeker whilst this was going on: Something that should not be happening _was_ and it would probably be wise to find out what. However, he couldn't really be bothered to do so right now. What he _did_ care about was that he would be arching his back at the moment if his current state allowed it. As it was, his injuries made that particular motion rather impossible, so he settled for simply twitching and crying out when the invisible source of his pleasure twirled its fingers around the hypersensitive tips of his wings. He almost cried out a second time when they stopped, and _did_ when it suddenly felt like there was a _mouth_ where the finger-tips on his right wing had been. Oh, _Primus_, it felt like someone was _sucking_ on his _wing_. He didn't know how he could be feeling all this with his sensor-nodes _supposedly_ turned off, but Starscream _really _hoped it wouldn't stop.

Luckily, the unknown assailant appeared to be of like mind. The sensations continued for some time, working the Air Commander into a writhing mass of moaning, sparking Seeker. The phantom hands would run all over him, alternating now and then with that ever so talented mouth to suck and lick and caress every inch of his body – up his back, down his arms, over his abdomen – exploring all of it with rapt attention. The mouth even kissed him once, forcefully and passionately, which was an odd sensation since there wasn't actually anything there, but it was an amazing experience which left Starscream panting and moaning more than ever. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Merely saying that it felt good would be stating the obvious, but his phantom lover was steadfastly staying away from the areas that the Seeker felt were most in need of being touched; namely: his spark-chamber, which had been partially exposed by his injuries, and the sensitive wiring beneath his codpiece.

"Please…" The entreaty came out as a breathless moan, and Starscream wasn't even sure if there was actually anyone there to hear it, but he _needed_ to be touched there. "_Please_…" The Air Commander was somewhat annoyed with the fact that he couldn't seem to get more than that single word out, but the hands and mouth apparently understood. A single non-existent digit worked its way between the armor-plating of his inner thigh and crotch, then carefully, and with _agonizing_ slowness, ran over the wires hidden there, causing the Seeker to twitch and spark even more than before.

"Uhn…Ooh!" The aching in the Cybertronian's lower region had been a dull throb up until this point, but now Starscream could feel the pressure mounting. The other phantom hand positioned itself on his midsection and rubbed slow caresses over the metal before trailing down to trace intricate designs on his thigh.

He was close. Oh, so very close. Heat radiated off Starscream's body and little electric thrills raced up and down his frame. Intakes cycled madly, doing their best to try and cool the smoldering Decepticon. The pressure building inside him was almost unbearable now. He switched off his optics, concentrating solely on the pleasurable ministrations being given to him by those _wickedly_ talented hands. His invisible lover increased the pace and pressure of the thumb stroking up and down the length of the wires under his codpiece, only slightly, but it was enough to make the Seeker nearly double the speed at which he was panting needily. He released another moan as he teetered on the edge of climax, which then melded into a scream as his optics shot back online. The scream was not one of someone who had just attained overload…

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

It was a regular occurrence for the diminutive ace-hacker, but at this point Frenzy was particularly pleased with himself as he cackled maniacally. After having a bit of fun with a new program he had developed, he had abruptly cut off his test subject and reactivated his sensor-nodes, flooding his systems with the pain of previously unfelt injuries. The sounds of Starscream living up to his name from the opposite end of the ship were music to his audios. Heh, served the fragger right.

Barricade, who shared his quarters, was staring at him quizzically from his berth, arching the equivalent of an eyebrow. He wouldn't ask. He knew better from previous experiences that he most likely did _not _want to know. That didn't mean he wasn't curious, though. Frenzy swiveled around in his seat to face him, an evil grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Barric-c-cade…Wanna t-try out a new program? Hehehe…" Frenzy cackled again when Barricade's optics went wide in a rare expression of fear.


End file.
